Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing apparatus including a near field communication (NFC) tag, a method related thereto, and a storage medium.
Description of Related Art
Examples of a device including an authentication function using an NFC card reader and the function of causing a mobile terminal to read an NFC tag to perform pairing include a printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-130637 discusses a technique for providing notification of information for establishing a Wi-Fi® connection using NFC.
If an NFC reader/writer for use in authentication is placed in proximity to an NFC tag, the NFC reader/writer can erroneously read the NFC tag, and the NFC reader/writer cannot properly perform an authentication operation.